Snace Snake x Ace
by Anii-girl123
Summary: Snake has fallen for Ace, but he is pretty sad because Ace wont give him two wits about him. Snake is STILL Aces 'punching bag' but Snake doesnt mind...he loves him after all and besides its 'his job' to keep the Boss calm...
1. Chapter 1

My VERY first fanfic . So PLEASE go easy on me D:

Leave reviews please~! :D

Hope ya like da story!

* * *

><p>I Finally got feed up with the gang and walked out of our "home". We lived in a very small shack in the Townsville dump. I didn't really know where to go so I just sat down on the side of the old shack, it was very cold but I wont go back inside. Ace is drunk and he kept on hitting me for no reason so I left as fast as I could.<p>

"WHERE IS DAT SNAKE!" I froze knowing it had come Ace. I jumped and started backing away from the Shack. The door slamed open and Ace looking very anger...again. I didnt care if I got bet up everyday it was my job to keep the boss calm.

"Snake! Get yer ass over here!" Ace snarled

"Bosss...youss need to calmsss down!" I keep backing up but he just keep walking towards me. He grab my shirt so I couldnt run off. Who knows what he was gonna do to me now that I tried to run. I got a good punch in my nose and a few in my stomach. I finally fell down in pain he kicked me in the stomach calling me a weak bastard before going inside.

I woke up with a bad headache and my stomach was still in pain, but I was inside. I sat up looking around. I didnt see anyone so I was guessing I was home alone. I sighed I grabed my pocket knife from my hiding stop under the fooring. I knew it was right but I felt like I HAD too even though I didnt need to. Right before the cold clean blade touched my green flesh I heard someone walk in, I froze. No one knew about me cutting myself so I didnt know what to do. I looked up seeing Ace.

"Bossss..." I sat there with no emotion showing on my face.

Ace just looked at my in sadness and anger but mostly like a 'WTF face'.

"Snake, whatcha' doin'!" Ace walked over to me fast and took my pocket knife and threw it across the room.

"What the HELL are ya' doin' to yer'self!" Ace looked me straight in the eyes. I was lost for words, I didn't know what to say. "I'm...I'mss..sssorryss." I couldnt look at him anymore. Ace grabs my wrist and took off my wristbands and started examinating them. Ace looked pretty mad when he found lots of cuts on each hand.

"Snake...why?" He asked in a quiet tone.

"Isss donts know bosss..." My head down looking weak as I always do but all Ace did was pull me into a hug. It was kinda akward at first.

"Dont you EVER scare me like dat again..!" He was looking me in the eyes again and I could see those beautiful blue eyes he had. Right then and there I knew I had just fallen for my boss Ace.


	2. Chapter 2

YAY~! 2nd chapter :'D

* * *

><p>(Ace's POV)<p>

It has been 2 months ever sence I saw Snake cutting himself. I still dont understnad why he did that though, that just made me more angry then I was before. I seem to be a very easliy angered person because of those Powerpuff Girls and how my gang was always scared of me and my anger issuse.

I am gonna try talkin' to Snake today and maybe get some answers from him, try and understand why he really did hurt himself. I found in lying on the couch listening to music on his ipod. Snake was stairing up at the cieling with a blank stair it too him a minute to figure out I was there, he moved so I could sit next to him and he took out his ear buds.

"Whatss up Bosss?" he asked quit afriad. That angered me so I growled which he flintched right on cew.

"Snake, dont be afriad...alright" I let out a long annoyed sigh.

"Ummmss...Ok Bossss..." He gave out a few hisses.

"Well...I was wanting to ask yo-" I was cut off by the rest of the gang running in laughing and joking around about an old lady or something. I got really annoyed then so I just got up and went outside but Snake is chasing after me?

"BOSSSS...W-waitsss up!" He was breathing really heavy becasue he wasnt very active, Snake was the weakest of the Gang. I guess we walked pretty far. I stoped on my tracks, Snake ran into and fell with a pretty loud landing. Snake hissed with his toungh flicking out of his mouth every 5 seconds or so. I tried to help him up but he just flinched like he always thought I was gonna hurt him! Well I would kinda guess he would considering that I treat him like a punching bag. I let out a long heavy sigh taking a step back so he could get up himself.

"Snake...can ya' just leave me alone for an hour..." I closed my eye trying not to look at him.

"Sssssuress..Bossss.." He hissed. Snake left going back to watch the rest of the gang while I get sometime to think. I kicked a can out of anger. I kept on thinking 'its all MY fault they are afraid of me! I shouldnt them like this!'

I sat on the nearest car hood and just looked at the grey-ish sky knowing it was gonna rain soon so I started heading back to the shack. I got the shack coming inside to a game of Poker with some only chips they had found under the couch.

"Hey Boss!...W-would you like to join us..?" Lil' Arturo spoke up.

"Snake..deal me in" Snake did what I asked and i sat down hoping to get some good cards to beat these sucks. I gave them a smirk to scare them hoping they would take the bait that i had some good cards to play with.

The game lasted about an hour and then Grubber won. Everyone thinks he cheats because he always seems to win, but we had a fun time. I grabed a few cokes and when to the room I slept. Snake shuffled in our room I guess I would call it. We dont know why but ever sence we found Snake when he was little he would always sleep near me. but Snake WAS my best friend so Im fine with it.

I could tell Snake was nervous for some reason. I didnt understand, he sat on his bed taking off his shoes.

"Hey...Snake..Whats da matter?" I asked throwing him a coke. Snake hissed when touched from the cold of the soda.

"Nothingss Bosss..." He looked down opening it. The soda made a loud pop and made him jump. I chuckled it was pretty funny to see the reptalian kid jump. Snake took a sip from his coke and as did I. Snake put down his coke and he took of his shirt._ 'The light green skin he had...was amazing it looked so soft.._' I caught myself thinking I shook my head and gave myself a mental note on NOT to think those things! '_Sure I was bisexual but I am not gonna fuck my best friend!'_

I was to lost in thought that i didnt notice that Snake had gone to bed already. So i got in bed as well hoping nothing strange pops into his mind deep into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally! I got the 3rd chapter done XDD LAWL

Well this is just Snakes POV of the last chapter i felt the need to write this so you guys could get snakes Pov of it xD LAAWL Hope you guys like it~! :D

* * *

><p>(Snake's POV)<p>

It has been TWO MONTHS! TWO MONTHS! I am happy, but I am even more sad because Ace doesnt love me back. I hate how I have fallen for him I really do, but I just cant stop thinking about him, his cute accent, beautiful soft hair, and those crystal blue eyes...oh those eyes.

I was getting bored just sitting and looking at the wall so I grabed my Ipod and ploped on the couch to listen to it. I started listening to Sugarcult I really loved this band. Im guessing I zoned out or something because I didnt noticed Ace standing over me.

"Whatsss up Bossss?" I was quite scared to even ask him what he was doin'. Ace growled I flintched waiting for the punch I kept my eyes closed just waiting to feel the pain of the punch I'll get in a flash my hand went up to my nose because thats where I always get it. I wouldnt be suprised if my long snake like nose was broken from the punches he throws at me. I heard Ace sighed.

"Snake, dont be afriad...alright?" He sounded very annoyed. I guess he really wanted to tell me something pretty important.

"Ummms...Alrightss Bosss.." I hissed a few time un-sure if I shouldnt be afriad.

"Well, I wanted to ask yo-" He was cut off my the rest of the gang flooding in the shack laughing about and old lady or something. I got super annoyed because I was talking to Ace. Ace got up and left outside I followed him hoping he can ask me outside.

Ace walks pretty fast it was REALLY hard keepin' up with him! I got so tired of running trying to catch up with him. I was never a good runner...well I was never really active but I had to run to get away from the people I stole from or the shop keepers even the cops I had to run from.

"BOSSSSS...W-wait up!" I couldnt even breath at this point! It was cold and windy and I cant even run a half a mile! Ace stoped right in his tracks and i bumped into

"Snake...can ya' leave me alone for an hour..." I couldnt tell is he was sad or mad so Im just gonna leave I guess.

"Ssssssuresss...Bossss.." I walked sadly back to the the shack. I couldnt get Ace out of my mind the whole walk home and wondering about what he wanted to ask me! i was super annoyed. When I got back to the shack they all were fight over who was gonna deal for the card game they were gonna play.

I finally got them to stop fight and they got me to shuffle the cards and deal them in. I let out a long sigh and sat down still thinking about what Ace wanted to ask me. I kept getting irritated, but I would just have to deal with it till he tells me. I dont want to pester him about it and make him anger at me.

After an hour or so of playing cards Ace came back right before it started raining. He walked over looking over our game of cards and sitting down.

"Snake deal me in." I did as asked trying to hurry I gave him his cards and waited. Ace smirked ... guess he has some pretty good cards this game. In the end Grubber has won once agian! I think he is cheating I dont know HOW he wins everytime! Oh well Im tired and want to go to bed. Ace already gone to our room...well the room we share. I have always wanted to be near him for protection ever secne they have found me when I was young.

I sat on my bed trying to take of my old converes when Ace threw me a can of soda, and it was SUPER cold! I hissed from the coldness of the can. I opened the soda and it poped which scared me and I jumped gosh Im such a scardy cat! I took a sip of it and set it down so I could take off my shirt and get in bed. I didnt care that Ace was in the room, sure I love the guy but I mean I have been with him for 3 or 4 years and he is my best friend I wouldnt want to ruin the friendship we have together. My thought were filled with things about Ace and all the things we have been threw together and I fell asleep thinking about him.


	4. Chapter 4

I was tryin' to get this done before St. Partrick's day but I had to go to my grandmas so I didnt get much done so I hope you like this! .

* * *

><p>Well today is St. Patrick's Day and Im so happy the day is here. Every year on St. Patty's day everyone thinks we just painted our bodies green for the day so no one thinks we're weird or strange. So I'm gonna try and get enough courage to ask Ace if he wants to go to the park or something to just hang out for the day...just as friends...!<p>

I was practicing on how to ask Ace in the room we share but on my side of the room. I was pacing and talking to myself. I keep thinking of ideas but I keep turning them down because they are waaaaay to chessey! I'm geussing I zoned-out while thinking about Ace was standing right in the door stairing at me like a mad man.

"U-uhhhhh...Snake?,"Ace looked so confused the look on his face was so funny "What'cha doin' there?"

"Wellsss Iss was...trying to figure out a way to ask you to hang out with me today" I looked at the ground so he couldnt see me blush.

"Oh!" Ace smirked 'I wonder why his head is down' I walked towrds Snake. I put Snakes head up so I could see it, h-he was blushing! 'W-WHY WOULD HE B-BE BLUSHING!'. I Kept my cool trying to keep my blush hiden.

"Well, that sounds nice but its just you and me right?" Ace asked.

"...yessssss..." I looked away. 'GOSSSSSHH DARN ITSSSS! HE SSSSAAWW MESS BLUSSSH' I was freaking out!

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea Snake good thinkin'!" He pated me on my back, I almost lost my balance. Ace walked out of the room and I floped on my bed and took a deep breath trying to calm my heart from pounding so hard. I hid my face in my pillow thinking things over and what just happened. 'Iss cantss belivess he really ssssaid yesss, Imsss ssssssssoo happy!'

'I wonder why Snake was blushing...maybe he l-likes me...N-NO! He doesnt like me' I hit my head agaisnt the wall of the old shack. I pulled out one of the those "cancer sticks" snake calls, god maybe he was right I'll think about stop smoking later. I sat down outside of the shack clearing my thoughts.

An hour or so went by and Snake came outside looking for me I guess it was time for us to out and around town.

"Heyssss, Bosssss aresss wesss gonna goess know?" He smiled at me. 'Oh my god that smile'. I hurried and got up and turned around so he couldnt see me blush, 'But that smile and those lips...'.

"Yeah lets go." Ace seems to be in a hurry to go because he got up and walkin pretty fast. I had to jog to catch up with him! When I finaly cought up with him we were about half way out of the dump where we live.

"So a...Snake dont'cha got yer self a girl to be goin' out on a holiday?" I was pretty mad when he asked this but I havent told him about my feelings yet.

"Nossss...why yousss assssk?" I wished we didnt have to get into this subject because what is I end up telling him I like him!

"No reason really.."

"Wellsssss oksss Bossssss..." I kinda was hoping there was a real reason...

We were almost to the park when some couple asked to take our picture with them. We ended up taking the picture with them it was pretty fun meeting them. They looked really good with eachother, they walked off laughing there heads off and I was giggling trying to not laugh because the Boss looked pretty funny when they made me jump on his back.

We got to the park and sat down on the swigs. Ace and I were sitting there talk about how alot people gave use smiles and childeren thought we were some kind of magic creature but I cant remember the name it was.

"Hey Snake want a drink?"

"Issss wantssss a cokesssss pleassseee" He walked off to get the drinks. I sat there for a while but then these two teenage guys walked up to me. I didnt really do anything because I didnt want to start a fight, I could tell they were stronger then me.

"Soo...whats a pretty green girl doin' out here by ya' self?" I gave him a questioning look like he was crazy. I didnt want to talk to them at all. So I tried to walk away but the one with black grabbed my wrist.

"Heeyysss letssss gooo!" I tried to escape but he was to stronge.

"Hey just calm down were not gonna hurt ya'!" He covered my mouth so I couldnt scream. I calmed down so he would let go of me.

"Whysss dont yousss jussst leave meessss alone!" I glared at them they STILL didnt go away. I hissed loud to warn them to stay away. The blonde smirked.

"Whatss? Jussst go awayss!" I grabbed my sholders. I couldnt get away and I need to! The blonde kissed me! I tried to push him away I could hear his friend laughing. I started crying..he took my first kiss away from me. The next thing I knew was that the blonde was pulled away from me and I was soo happy to see Ace standing there, but the look on his face it looked as if he could kill him!

"WHAT ARE YA' DOIN' TO HIM!" Ace yelled at the blonde.

"B-boy! I t-though he was a girl!" He wiped off his mouth and spit on the ground.

"WELL DONT TOUCH HIM EVER AGAIN YA' HEAR!" Ace got even MORE angry! God he was scary right now. The blonde ran off and his friend running after him.

"B-bosssss...Iss could hassss taken caresss of thisssss" I looked down so he wouldnt see me cry.

"Snake those freaks didnt hurt they did you!" He made me look at him.

"Snake whats wrong! They did hrut you didnt they?"

"N-nooosss they didnt" I wiped my eyes off holding back the rest of the tears that were coming.

"Well then whats wrong?" Ace looked like he really cared so Im gonna tell him I really am.

"Wellsss you ssssaw him kissingssss messs and thatsss wassss mysssss first kissssss...," He looked shocked "Andssss I wasss hoping thatsss...y-you weressss my firssst kisss..." He blushed a bright pink color. Ace hadnt said anything he just got up and walked away, I sat there till he was out of sight and got up to walk home my self. I just hope he doesnt hurt me in anway way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I have been REALLY (and i mean REALLY) lazy with this story. I have been having some thoughts where I might just stop with the story, but I don't really want to give up on it. Its just I haven't had any good ideas for this story and I'm not that good of a writer either. Soooo I guess I hope you guys like this chapter and who knows might be the last one xPP Sorry I really am. **

**Oh and The characters belonged to the creator of the Power Puff Girls. (._.) **

* * *

><p>It was getting late and Snake didn't want to go home he was probably going to get Hurt any ways or worse he could get rejected. The old shack came into view. Snake sat outside of the shack, he couldn't go in yet..Not yet.<p>

Snake went inside after a good cold hour of sitting and watching the sun set. He heard a loud crash in the shack. Snake quickly went inside to see what happened, Ace stumbled to get up off the floor. Snake could tell Ace was drunk once again. Snake let out a deep sigh and grabbed Ace's hand and tried to lead him to the bed room to get him to rest.

"Huh?" Ace seemed confused. "W-what are ya' doin'?" He's words slurred.

"I'm taking y-you to bed Boss." Ace started to hang on Snake.

"Your coming to bed right?" Snake stopped walking. Ace started to slip from Snake' s grasp. Snake hurried to get to Ace's room to get Ace off his shoulders.

"Uh...Ssures Bosss?" as confused Snake was he still had to answer yes to his boss. Snake's thoughts went wild while he was talking Ace to bed. Snake tried to keep his cool but I didn't work sadly. Ace was leaning on Snake for support so he wouldn't fall, but to Ace it seemed as though he was flying.

"Heeeeey, Ssnake?", Ace was trying to mimmick Snakes lisp "Will ya lay down with me?" Ace had a serious look on his face again, but Snake thought it was just his drunk talk speaking. Snake Was laying Ace down very softly hoping not to hurt Ace.

"_Snake_." Ace grabbed Snake and pulled him down with him.

"I asked you to lay down with me!" Ace whinned, really wanting Snake to lay down with him. Snake fell into the drunken teens arms, and he started cuddling Snake like a little teddy bear.

Snake tried to get away from Ace by pushing him away, but Ace was a lot stronger than him. Ace had tighten his hold on the smaller green teen, he didn't want Snake to leave him. Ace had always thought that Snake hated him, because of how much he hurt him everyday. Snake could have a broken arm and Ace wouldn't even give a thought to it. Until now. He never realized how much he loved Snake.

'_Why is he just so darn cute?!_' Ace got lost in his thoughts while looking into the serpents yellow eyes. Moving on to look at Snake's other cute features. Ace noticed that Snake still had the over sized brown hat he gave him when he first meet him. Snake had a lot of hand-me-downs, because we don't have the money to get any clothes for us. Snake seemed was wearing his striped shirt with some old styled brown shorts, and he can't forget Snake's favorite pair of shoes! Snake's knee-high converes.

Ace went back to look at Snake's cute face. Snake has always had a slim face with a some-what pointy nose. Ace's eyes landed on Snakes lips. Ace started leaning down closer to the serpent's face. Before either of them can understand what had just happened. Ace pressed his lips softly on to Snake's. Snake froze instantly still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Snake finally un-froze after a short second realizing that Ace had kissed him. He started to kiss back. After awhile of sharing a few kisses Ace ran his tongue over the other green boys mouth. Snake gasped, and Ace took the advantaged and slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Snake let a small moan escape his mouth as Ace got to explore his mouth. The two ran out of breath and separated. Snake looked at Ace wide-eyed, blushing still. Ace smirked at the small boy, then tackled him to the ground pinning him so he couldn't move.

Ace kissed, bit, and licked up and down Snakes neck.

"A-Ace...what are you doing?!" Snake couldn't help but freak out he's boss NEVER does this, but Snake doesn't what this moment to stop.

"I'm showing you how much I love you." Ace looked up at Snake and kissed him once more. Snake knew this wasn't real. Ace is drunk. He didn't know what he was doing. He wouldn't even remember this in the morning. Snake shoved Ace off him before Ace could kiss him again. Snake had to get out here, he didn't want this to happen when Ace was drunk of his ass.

Snake ran out of the old shack not knowing where to go. He just ran as fast as he could. Not caring what Ace was doing, not caring his legs started to go numb from the cold of the night, not even caring that he ran right into the rest of the gang on their way home. Snake passed them, he didn't want them seeing him crying. He just didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it! :) <strong>

**I need reviews please! I'm still pretty new to this so I needs tons of help :) **


End file.
